Breeze
by Sternentaler
Summary: Just freshly saved the world from an alien invasion. But now? How will Drakken's and Shego's life continue now and how will their feelings develop?


All these years he strived for fame and recognition. But he could have never dreamed that it would happen in this sort of way. By saving the world he had always wanted to conquer. Now he stood here, on this stage, the medal of Global Justice hanging around his neck. He watched the crowd that sat in front of him, under it the other villians that shot him envious glances and so many eyes that looked at him gratefully and respectfully. He practically floated from his feelings of happiness.

Then he turned his look to Shego. She stood there, in her elegant green dress and watched him so... full of admiration and pride that his heart jumped and his chest filled with warmth. To see Shego like this, to get such a gaze from her almost made all the other strong feelings seem so faint. The butterflies that awakened in him a long time ago blazed up again... And he couldn't control his vines, that reacted to his emotions and tugged them both tightly together.

She was so close! His heart raced, he gave her a apologizing, embrassed smile and blushed. At first she was as suprised as him. And against his expectations she reacted the same way like him, an embrassed smile forming on her face. This sitation was so awkward but it also was beautiful in a strange kind of way.

Eventually he managed to get control over his plant powers again and his vines retreated.

Oh right, the audience expected a speech from him. He walked forward to the desk, saw that the people still smiled amused over the thing that happened between them both.

He collected his words and began to speak.

"Somehow it is so ironic that I am standing as a hero in front of you now, regarding that I was a super villian, striving for world domination. And not only that, I also strove for respect and recognition. And today, I am standing here having gained these things in a way I didn't even think of. You all don't know how happy I actually am right now. I am feeling so dizzy...it's a dream that has come true...Well, I am honoured as a hero now I guess. But there is also an other hero that you forgot. Without her help I couldn't have managed anything of this all."

He looked smiling to Shego, which watched him suprised.

"She is standing here on this stage, my brilliant assistant Shego. Well actually you could rather say that she is my professional partner. She should also be honoured, because without her we would all be under the domination of these aliens."

The audience applouded and now there was also brought the second medal. While this one was put around her neck, Shego looked at Drakken with all her flattered feelings, a warm smile on her lips.

"She wasn't just a amazing co worker in all these years, she also became a very important friend to me. I want to dedicate her all my thanks and graditude... And I am also thanking Global Justice for ereasing our criminal records and honouring us today. And at last, thank you all for being here and for your attention."

The people in front of him applouded and looked at him so respectfully. It felt so good! He bathed in this feeling, enjoyed it to its fullest. This day would stay in his memories forever.

The way back to the hovercar was filled with pleasent silence. Not only Drakken beamed with happiness, also Shego did it. She still felt flattered and honoured from his mention and his words.

She stopped in her tracks. "Dr. D"

He turned to her. "What is it Shego?"

She stood there silently for a while, until it finally came over her lips.

"Even when we failed so many times, I somehow always believed that we would experience something like this one day. I have always believed in you, even when I think many of your shemes were dumb. I am so proud of you."

His eyes sparkled of joy and all around him bloomed little flowers on his vines.

These words were too beautiful to be true, this day was too perfect.

"Is that really true?"

Her eyes said it all. "Yes."

He grinned from ear to ear and beamed. Shego had to smile too.

And something strange in her moved her to open her arms in a inviting gesture.

He looked at her suprised and Shego realised what she was actually doing there, blushed embrassed but then he stepped forward and layed his arms around her.

"Thank you Shego. For everything."

Her tummy tingled, full of butterflies while she also hugged him back. After a while they stepped back from each other, embrassed.

And eventually this day had to end too, even when he would like it to never do. Tired to the bones they went to their beds.


End file.
